bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lost and Found!
Lost The night was cold and menacing, the light of the crescent moon casting gloomy shadows from barren trees and boulders. Suddenly a tear appeared in the sky and a tall young man stepped out from within it. He looked around and jumped down to the ground. Sasuke Sarutobi stood up and took measure of his surroundings. The cool white sand extended everywhere. Sand dunes ranging from the size of bumpers to small hills was all that he could see. But this was better than the tunnel he had been walking through. He then looked down at his hands once again, they were pure white just like the rest of his bodies. Though he somehow found the red markings on his hands oddly comforting. It had been a very weird day and this was just the latest in a line of odd incidents. He had been training to master his new powers when he had managed to activate his Dos Artes form. Looking at himself he had noticed his odd appearance for the first time. The white skin and hair had shocked him but the gaping hole in his chest had knocked his breath out. He had realised that his new hollow powers had completely come forth and he wanted to test them out. And what better place to test hollow powers than Hueco Mundo. He had theorized that being in a hollow like form he might be able to open a Garganta and had been pleasantly surprise at how easily he had managed to open one. So here he was in Hueco Mundo looking for all purposes like an Arrancar. With nothing else to do he picked a random direction and started to walk. Staying in his Dos Artes form had seemed like the most logical thing to do as he could pass as an Arrancar and maybe blend in. He had been walking for a long time when he suddenly sensed a large amount of Reiatsu up ahead which from the feel it belonged to Arancars. He was reasonably sure that there was more than one source. Three large ones and numerous other smaller ones from the what he was sensing. He increased his speed and rushed forward. As he got closer he realized that there was one particularly large source and the other two large ones were a little weaker. But the larger one seemed weird. Like it was fading. He could feel its strength slowly but steadily decreasing. Finally he jumped over a large dune and stopped. He was standing at the edge of a high cliff with a sheer vertical drop up ahead. At the bottom of the cliff was a large and sinister looking building. All the Reiatsu sources were in or around the building. He was still contemplating what to do next when numerous Arrancars suddenly appeared all around him. "You are not allowed here. Identify yourself or die.", shouted out one of the arrancar. Sasuke turned to face the one who spoke. He was short but he was the leader of this squad. That Sasuke was sure of. He could see it from the way the others were behaving. "I mean no harm. I was wandering and got lost. " he replied. The arrancar laughed and pulled out his sword, "Lost? Ha! Every hollow in Hueco Mundo knows this is Espada territory. As your ignorance of that fact means you are not from around here. And that means you are not a hollow no matter how much you look like one. Everyone, kill him." Sasuke quickly drew his sword as all the arrancar rushed forward to attack him. He would have liked to talk his way out of this situation. Well, he had wanted to try out his powers. This seemed as good a time as any. He let loose with his reiatsu. Such was the strength of his reiatsu that it appeared like a large white pillar rising up all around him. He gathered it all up and focusing it into the form of a wave released a powerful shockwave. Almost all the arrancars were sent flying. The leader of the squad was on his knees but still alive, just about. Sasuke walked towards him and aksed, "Where are your bosses?". The arrancar looked up into Sasuke and froze. The blast of reiatsu had torn Sasuke's shirt to threads and the hole in his chest was clearly visible. "What are you?" he stammered. Sasuke got up and started walking towards the cliff edge. Getting ready to jump down he turned his head around and said, "Different." He reached the building without any more interruptions. It looked like he had killed off all but the strongest three reiatsu sources. He stepped into the building and started to walk in the direction of the energy. His opponents must know now that he was coming. Ready for a much tougher battle he reached a large door. The remaining three reiatsu sources were behind this door. And the strong one was fast quickly fading away. He punched with all his might and broke down the door and stepped into a large room. A young woman was on the floor near the far wall. She was badly bruised and her clothes were in tatters. She was the one with the larger reiatsu but the other two together were stronger than her. A tall hooded figure stood next to her. Another short and bet arrancar stood closer to Sasuke. From the looks of it the hooded figures were torturing the young woman. For that alone Sasuke wanted to kill them. It wasn't right to torture people, much less a woman. Found Izabelle looked up when the door was blasted to pieces. A young man stood at the door. He looked like an arrancar but didn't feel like one. His reiatsu was much too pure, much too warm. Gohzo, standing next to her turned to face the door and asked, "Who the hell are you?". The young man looked up and replied "Sasuke Sarutobi. I really don't like you hurting a woman." Gohzo laughed loud and Genzo, standing a little way off, joined in. "Well well well, look what we have here. Another fool with a death wish. So tell me what are you gonna do about it?" The young man, Sasuke he had called himself, smiled and answered, "Kill you of course." With that he vanished and reappeared behind Genzo. He kicked Genzo and vanished yet again. He reappeared behind Gohzo and lashed out with a vicious punch. But Gohzo turned around and caught his arm. "You're fast but not fast enough." He drew his sword and slashed. Sasuke jumped away and landed a little far off. But his hand was still in Gohzo's hand. He had cut his left arm clean off. Sasuke was bleeding profusely from his arm and there was a stump below his left elbow. Genzo and Gohzo laughed and raised their hands. Realising what they were about to do Izabelle shouted out "Run, get out of here." But she was too slow. Two large cero's balsted out from the two arrancars' outstretched hands and converged on Sasuke. There was a huge blast and for a few seconds she could see nothing. Finally the smoake and dust started to clear away. Sasuke stood in the middle of a large crater and was examining his left hand, his whole and unscathed. Izabelle turned to look at the left arm still in Gohzo's grip. High speed regeneration. Wow this guy was strong. Slowly a small amount of hope entered Izabelle's mind. Maybe she might it out of this situation alive. Sasuke looked at his left arm in surprise. It had been cut clean off but it had grown back. He flexed his muscles and moved his fingers. Everything seemed all right. Regeneration huh? This change in his powers he could live with. He decided to give into his fighting instincts and see what else he could do. Raising his regrown left arm he pointed a finger at the arrancar holding his hand. Following his instincts he fired off a large white cero from his hand. The tall arrancar was so shocked that he hardly moved. The cero blasted off his entire upper torso. As his body, atleast what remained of it, fell to the ground the other arrancar ran towards the door. Sasuke turned towards him and fired a few more blasts in quick succession. "Bala??" he thought as the blasts hit the arrancar and he fell to the floor. He turned to face the young woman and for the first time actually looked at her. She was beautiful. Even though she was covered in cuts and bruises he couldn't deny her natural beauty. And she held herself with a certain pride and dignity. Sasuke liked her even though she was an arrancar. A gentle breeze blew in from the gaping hole that used to be the door and she shivered. He realised then that most of her clothes were in tatters. His own shirt was destroyed beyond repair but his haori was still intact. He took it off and offered it to her. She looked at him and with a small appreciative smile took the garment and put it on. While she got up and put the haori on, Sasuke powered down to his normal form. His hollow hole sealed up with a huge discharge of reiatsu. The woman looked at him in awe and asked "Wh..Who are you?" Sasuke held out his hand and replied with a kind smile, "As I said before, I am Sasuke Sarutobi. Nice to meet you." She looked at him in a weird way and finally took his hand and replied "I'm Izabelle. Izabelle de Urquiza". Sasuke smiled, Izabelle, cute name. "Well Izabelle, what do you saw we get out of here. Someone must have noticed all that and it would be best if we were elsewhere when they got here. I mean a human is hardly welcome here and I dont really think you are particularly good friends with them." She started to walk towards the door and answered, "No, they aren't any friends of mine. But why are you helping me? I'm an arrancar, an espada actually, and you are a....a shinigami or a vizard I suppose. Shouldn't you be trying to kill me?" "Nah, I don't kill people like you." "Like me? What the hell do you mean like me?" she asked indignantly. Sasuke turned to face her with a smile forming at the corners of his mouth, "No no, don;t get me wrong. I just meant that you seem like a good person and I don't really like killing anyone. Only those who deserve it. And besides, those arrancar were torturing you. That means that you are definitely not with them. Thats good enough for me. " Izabelle looked at Sasuke and wondered if he was really telling the truth or just trying to trick her. She was thinking all this when she suddenly realisd how weak and tired she was. She tried to take a step forward and her legs gave way below her. Sasuke caught her and held her upright. "Shit, you're weak. Sorry I should have noticed that." "No thats all right. I'm fine. You can let go now." But as she tried to take another step she stumbled again. Sasuke caught her again and picked her up in his arms. As she protested he calmly replied, "No way. You are much too weak. Just relax and try to conserve your energy." And with that he started running away from the building. Izabelle looked up at him and couldn't help but notice his eyes, they were a beautiful gold color. She still didn't trust him completely but she wanted to . Looking away from his eyes she asked "So whats your story? Just wandering around in Hueco Mundo? Or are you here for some reason?" "Huh?" replied Sasuke "Oh that. Well I was here to train actually. Kind of a long story. But I suppose we have time. Well how about this, you tell me your story and then I'll tell you mine." Izabelle considered for a minute and then replied, "OK fine, that seems fair." Category:Mute Mouth